Photocontrol devices are used in a variety of applications where it is desirable to provide a control signal responsive to detection of a light level. One common application of such photocontrol devices is in the detection of ambient light levels. In particular, photocontrol devices may be used to detect the transition from daylight to night so that lights may be turned on for security, safety and/or aesthetic reasons. For example, street lights are generally provided with photocontrol devices to turn on the street lights at dusk. Examples of such photocontrol devices include the Model ALR 1000, 2000, and 6000 series of photocontrols available from Tyco Electronics Corporation. Such a device may include a switch mode power converter of relatively high voltage alternating current to relatively low voltage direct current. Light may be detected by a photocontrol transistor and the electric impulses therefrom may be analyzed by various circuit components having a programmable reference level. The transistor may further operate as a switch (ON/OFF), based on a preset value corresponding to the intensity of detected light passing from day to night and vice-versa.